RWBY Chibi
| theme_music_composer = Mark Mothersbaugh | opentheme = | composer = | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 56 | list_episodes = RWBY Chibi#Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Koen Wooten Kristie Macosko Krieger Sam Mercer | editor = Stan Lewis Richard Norman | company = Rooster Teeth Animation Amblin Television Universal Animation Studios | network = Rooster Teeth YouTube | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = http://roosterteeth.com/show/rwby-chibi }}RWBY Chibi is an American animated comedy web series produced by Rooster Teeth Animation for Rooster Teeth along with Universal Animation Studios and Amblin Television. It was first announced as part of Rooster Teeth's 13th Anniversary celebration on April 1, 2016 and premiered May 7. In January 2017, Rooster Teeth confirmed the second season's premiere in May 13, 2017 on Rooster Teeth First and May 20, 2017 on YouTube. A third season premiered on January 27, 2018 on Rooster Teeth and February 3, 2018 on YouTube. The show is a direct spin-off of RWBY, where each episode consists of several scenes where aspects of RWBY's characters are usually exaggerated for comic effect. The episodes follow no strict chronological order, nor do they follow the canon of the main plot itself. Voice Cast :See also: List of RWBY characters * Brittany Uomoleale as Ruby Rose * Jennifer Hale as Weiss Schnee * Constance Zimmer as Blake Belladonna * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Yang Xiao Long * Johnny Yong Bosch as Jaune Arc * Kari Wahlgren as Pyrrha Nikos * Troy Baker as Lie Ren * Rena Strober as Nora Valkyrie * Matthew Mercer as Sun Wukong * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Neptune Vasilias Development A spin-off series of the show, RWBY Chibi, was announced by Haddock in April 2016. RWBY Chibi can be described as a comedy series consisting of two to five segments per episode. Each episode has a run time of about three to seven minutes. The series uses both the RWBY characters and world, but is animated in a different art style. RWBY Chibi is not considered to be canon, with characters repeatedly breaking the fourth wall. The first season premiered on May 7, 2016, and consisted of 24 episodes, which were aired weekly at the usual RWBY release time on Saturdays. It concluded on October 15, 2016, just one week before the release of the RWBY Volume 4 premiere. A second season of RWBY Chibi premiered on Rooster Teeth's web site on May 13, 2017. Episodes Season 1 (2016) Season 2 (2017) Season 3 (2018) References External links * * * Category:2016 web series debuts Category:American adult animated web series Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Comedy web series Category:Monsters in fiction Category:RWBY Category:Schools in fiction Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television series by Universal Animation Studios Category:Television series by Amblin Entertainment Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Sam Mercer Category:Films produced by Kristie Macosko Krieger Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg Category:Television series with screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Television series with screenplays by Joss Whedon Category:Television series with screenplays by Geneva Robertson-Dworet Category:Television series with screenplays by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Television series with screenplays by Jeff Nathanson Category:Television series scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Television series scored by John Enroth Category:Television series scored by Albert Fox